Talk:Naminé
How come namine has no trivia? her memory where does it say she dint have any of kairis memorys? Because she doesn't. XienZo 00:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Namine is kairi's nobody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Nobody? Wrong! In chains of memories, she says she is Kairi's heartless. Also, it is implied that Zion from the new DS game is going to be kairi's nobody, so obviously Namine is the heartless. She has also displayed heartless properties, such as emotions (which nobodies are NOT suppose to have) and a lack of concern for others (to begin with, such as tampering with sora's memories). :Uh... she doesn't say that. You can check the script. Axel also told Roxas that Roxas has emotions unlike Axel or Namine. They're just pretending to have emotions. Furthermore, she's missing the heartless emblem, which even Xehanort's heartless has, and she lacks the form of a pureblood heartless. XienZo 01:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Although this would explain Xion, I don't think so. She says that she is her shadow, not her heartless. Shadow meaning just a part of Kairi. And she did show concern, and regret, for what she did to Sora. On the other hand, I have to point out that naturally formed heartless don't have that symbol. Rock2060 14:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::It says in the secret ansem reports that she is Kairi's nobody. [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Philip']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'Mccann']] 18:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Abilitie In Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth It is mentioned that she could have "locked" Riku's heart and keep Xehanort in apparently making him sleep and causing him to lose his memories of darkness, should be in article Re:... Nobody? Wrong! Namine does not specify that she is Kairi's Heartless. She merely says (In both the GBA and PS2 Versions of CoM) that she is Kairi's Shadow. This could very well mean she is either heartless or nobody, or something completely different altogether. Also remember that because Sora has the power of light, Roxas has the power of light. If Namine has power over memories, where did Kairi get this power? Much will need to be explained about this enigma, but with the little information given, we can not find out at the time. Lt.Haven 20:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I Wonder.... if namine can use a keyblade, i wonder wich one she would use..... (First of all, please spell her name right, with "é" not "e".) I think Naminé's keyblade is Oathkeeper because.... 1.) At the end of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Naminé turns Kairi's good luck charm (the keychain of Oathkeeper)into a paupo fruit trinket. That trinket is quite possibley the keychain of Kairi's Keyblade. If it is, her keyblade and Oathkeeper are counterparts, like Naminé and Kairi. 2.) The Oathkeeper represents the bond between Sora and Kairi, and Naminé, being born from Sora's body using Kairi's heart, is, in fact, Sora and Kairi. ...And all the fact and theories aside, it even looks like it would be her's. Aging? I don't think Naminé can age because she's a nobody, and all of the other nobodies stay the same age. I think they're just trying to make her look like Kairi. Nitrous X 21:34, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ...Nobody? Maybe. Xion could be Aqua's Nobody. Xion is a Nobody, and there is no room for another Nobody of Kairi (will be proven below). Aqua, however, appears to be similar to Kairi in several aspects, and Xemnas was talking to Aqua in the Room of Sleep, so with Kairi out of the loop, Aqua is left, and it all fits. But I will avoid excessive speculation and wait until 358/2 comes out. Promised Proof: Namine stated merely that she was Kairi's "shadow". I don't think she ever said she was a "heartless". Which would be impossible, by the way, since Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and cannot ever turn into a Heartless. :The Secret Ansem Reports claim that Namine is merely the soul of Kairi, as her heart was with Sora and her body was left behind. Or maybe, not even that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:48, 18 February 2009 (UTC) No the Secret ansem reports say that she was created using sora's body and soul. :As a medium, yes, but she doesn't seem to have kept them. At best, she has a small fraction of his body and soul, as enough was left with Kairi for him to resume human form, and Roxas has enough to seem like a full Nobody.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:56, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, no doubt she's a Nobody, that much is explicit. It's just that both bodies she could have been using are already quite in use - she may have a very small fraction of Sora and Kairi's body (so she's more their Nobody child, I guess...), but DiZ explains that this is why her existence is so much more fragile than other Nobodies.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe Xion is rare and was formed without a person losing their heart, that would explain the fact that her name could be moved around to be "No I"--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 16:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) We need a personality section ! Voodoo? In the manga and Chain of Memories there is that doll in the cage right? I think the Organization captured her and that is a voodoo doll to keep her from escaping.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 16:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) i wonder to... i wonder if namine is ever going to date sori becuase i looked on all those pictures on google.com and there was a lot of pictures of sora and namine...... i wish they can date even though roxas is inside of sora